Reality change
by Sirianna123
Summary: Ever wondered how lucky you are? Amanda never was too lucky, and meeting with mysterious old man proved it to be right. Or maybe right? For sure being thrown to her favourite anime was a good thing. Being stuck with blonde enigma that hides something and always smiles was something totally different. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

_I only own my OC's appearing, One Piece belongs to Oda._

* * *

_Prologue: My monotone everyday life._

If someone told me it's going to happen I would call him idiot. Faster I would believe that I grew cat ears than this. But well it happened, so please don't miss me, I'm not coming back to living like I used to. Good bye brutal reality, welcome even worst dream that turned into reality...

It all started with old man selling charms in park. Being superstitious person I am, I bought one. Luck. No I can only laugh on how 'lucky' it made me. Laugh and cry...

Back to main topic. How it happened I even visited park being house type of person? Simple. I got nowhere else to go. School was off because of some event, and my father got drunk. Again. And I simply got nowhere else to go. Couples in love won't ask about my black eye.

Walking aimlessly with convenience store ice pack on my right eye I noticed old man with those charms. Smiling slightly I decided to check them. What I got to lose? Nothing.

They were in all colours, shapes and sizes. What caught my attention, was blue and yellow luck charm.

"You got good eye, miss." old man said noticing my look.

"Huh?' I looked at him blinking rapidly. "It's just... It looks nice thats all." I quickly said. Last thing I needed was old man laughing at my believe in such things...

"Some charms are sure fakes." he said looking at sky. "But others are real." he added picking up luck charm. "I hope it'll bring better days to you." man said putting charm on my neck. "It'll be a present for my first customer today." he said. "May it bring smile you your troubled face." he added looking at my eye I forgot about.

Quickly stepping back I put ice pack back on it. "T-Th-Thank you." I shuttered and ran away.

"Come in again." he said after me.

I didn't got idea how but I knew that he Knew where my black eye was from. I'm sure he knew everything that happened lately to me. But how he would know... he's just old man selling charms.

"Dad sure is already sleeping..." I said to myself entering my silent home. Mom as always was at work of visiting her friends.

Sighing I slowly checked whole flat for damaged things. There were none. Good thing, first in whole week. Dad was sleeping on couch in living room. I silently brought him blanket and covered him.

It was hard for me to understand why he was drinking. It's not going to change anything. I looked at window. Clothes dried. I go to collect them and look down. My eyes went wide.

My mom was kissing some man I didn't know. I sigh. Nothing new. Just man changed. I sigh again i go inside with clothes, after leaving them at coffee table. I decided it's time to eat something.

By time I'm half finished mom comes back home. I hear her make clicking sound with her tongue. I'm sure her face is as irritated. Then she hears me.

"You're already back?" she asks coming to kitchen. I just nodded not stopping. "Leave it I'll make you dinner." she tries playing ideal mother. As she always does.

"It's fine." I said finishing my sandwiches. "I got homework to do." I have homework to do." I lied leaving carefully to not let her see my eye.

"What happened to your face." she asks.

"Nothing. While I was walking in park I got hit with ball" another lie I don't need to say. She knows what really happened. Dad heard I'm staying home and since he was already drunk no words reached him. Then he hit me and I ran away to park. She knew it. It was always like this when I was staying home when there were no classes at school or when I was back earlier.

She ask me nothing more, and I can finally go to my room. It was normal room. Fife years old computer on desk overthrown with papers, notebooks and pens. Undone bed, clothes on floor,bed and all chairs, simply everywhere but not where they should. Because of todays mess I got no occasion to clean here. It's better to do it now, before he comes in. Sighing I went back to kitchen to get something to drink.

Mom was nowhere in sight. Probably went to change clothes. Yawning I took some juice from fridge and went back to my room. Forgetting food I started cleaning. I don't even wear half of those things mom buys for me, they all just end thrown somewhere, then when they're too small I throw them out. Not even looking at sizes I just fold clothes and put them into wardrobe. Then comes my desk. Quick look at papers and they all end in trash can. Then after making my bed I finally eat my sandwiches. When I finished I just remembered. "I still got to watch new episode of One Piece." I say to myself and take dishes to kitchen. Now mom is in living room folding clothes I earlier brought in from balcony. We ignore each other.

After coming back to my room I switch on my computer and wait looking at charm I got from that old man. "If it was to change my life it would need to move me to other world." I say to myself. After finishing watching I packed my school bag and went to sleep. It was late anyway.

Rest of week passed like always. Waking up. Going to school and coming back home. Then sleep after doing some chores and homework. Truly a boring life worth forgetting and changing, for anything... And i haven't seen that old man anymore, no matter when I visited park...

When I woke up week later something was off. Room got cold despite late spring and bed was moving up and down like it was breathing. "What?" I mumbled sitting up and looking down. I clearly wasn't in my room anymore, since all I've seen was blonde man around his early twenties.

"You finally up, miss?" he asked smiling. I just started screaming.

* * *

I'll still update my other story every week. This one will be updated once or twice per month, depending on how much I'll be able to write.

Hope you liked it. Reviews are mostly welcome.


	2. ch1 WHAT! Normal girl in pirate world

_**I only own my OC's appearing, One Piece belongs to Oda.**_

_Ch.1 WHAT! Normal girl in pirate world._

When I woke up week later something was off. Room got cold despite late spring and bed was moving up and down like it was breathing. "What?" I mumbled sitting up and looking down. I clearly wasn't in my room anymore, since all I've seen was blonde man around his early twenties.

"You finally up, miss?" he asked smiling. I just started screaming. Who is he? Where am I? What's going on? An more importantly: "PERVERT!" I shouted jumping off bed and running to furthest corner of room I was in.

"Sorry, miss. But it was you who didn't want to wake up." he said calmly. He was smiling whole time. "You're sure good at screaming, um. Would you like to tell me your name?" he said sitting up. He only wore black sweat pants so I got nice view of his abs – not that I like this creep, and burn marks, and scars. Who the hell this pervert is?

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I noticed pulling blanket up to cover myself better.

"Sabo." he just said and I got stoned. He couldn't be THAT Sabo, because it would mean I'm in One Piece. Unnecessarily to say. Third brother was my favourite character and I just called him... I...

"World to mysterious girl, that's hard to breath under and has no boobs." blonde said waving his hand.

"It can't be...It can't be... I can't be THERE" I was stunned. That can't be THIS place. "Where are we?" I asked jumping up and looking through window. There was snow anywhere I looked and really characteristic mountains. 'Drum' was first thing I thought.

"Drum Kingdom" Sabo said sitting on bed. "So. Will you finally tell me your name or do I have to come with something on my own?" he asked. I never heard someone say something like this so casually.

"Amanda." I said still looking into window. Where I live snow is rather rare thing.

"So, miss Amanda." he started. "How did I earn pleasure of being almost suffocated to death by your hair and mass?" he asked.

I felt offended. My favourite character or not, he should be nicer. I wasn't that heavy, and my hair was fashionable. Bit messy now but usually it was in one place despite how messy and curly it looked from side. "That wasn't nice." I noticed.

"I didn't intend to be nice." blonde answered smiling. I never thought he's such a jerk. "So?"

"I've got no idea." I said sighing. "It's probably this charms fault." I added showing him charm. Then idea hit me. "We can save Ace." I said more to myself.

"What can happen to him? He's in Whitebeards crew." blonde noticed making funny face I cannot describe.

"There are lots of strong people around, you know. We can save him." I just said with wide smile.

He just looked at me rising eyebrow. "I don't know. You appeared here from nowhere. How can I believe you?" he said lying back down. Since I mentioned Ace he stopped smiling. His serious face was a bit scary after seeing it only with smile or funny frowns.

After second thought he was right. I appeared from nowhere in just my sweat pants and boxer shirt. "How long are you here?"

"Three weeks. But why do you need to know it?" he answered furrowing his eyebrows.

"Anything suspicious or special happened lately?" I asked starting to walk in circles.

"Nothing. Just rebellion in Alabasta is coming closer." he answered.

"No pink clouds around mountain with castle? No Wapols coming to country?" I asked.

"Few days ago there was one, and cherry bloomed." Sabo said with faint nostalgic smile

"Aha, Luffy was here." I said triumphantly.

"I know." Sabo said. "Had seen him." he added.

Now things got harder. Then I came up with idea. "In few days both Luffy and Ace will be in Alabastian port town Nanohana." I said stopping. "We're going there too, if I'm right you'll have to believe me." I added triumphantly.

"Fine, but I won't meet with them." he said looking at me. If he turned out to be perfect prince as I imagined him to be I would melt, but he didn't so I was just little scared. Yep. Intensity of that stare made my legs shake. He could even use haki for as much as I know.

"Oka~y" I said. "Let's go there." I added.

"You plan doing it in those clothes?" blonde asked pointing my clothes. "If you want I can borrow you something." he added standing up.

"It would be nice of you." I said smiling a bit.

"You should smile more often, shorty." he said walking to drawer and rummaging trough it's content.

"How did you call me you stupid giant?" I asked.

"Noisy, flat chested shorty." he said. I didn't need to see his face to know he's smiling. Seriously he was smiling all time Luffy and Ace weren't mentioned. I just laughed shortly at his comment. I guess he's better than I imagined him to be. After all he always dreamed about freedom and, who knows, maybe this is his 'freedom'. Doing what he wants way he wants. I smiled a bit again at thought. Pirate is better than price on white horse, at least you know what to hate when you got to hate him.

When he gave me clothing I was surprised by his fashion sense, and fact I being 160 centimetres tall fit in his clothes – at least shirt, when he was about 2 meters tall. His stick like figure helped it.

"You can go shower first." Sabo said looking for clothes for himself.

"No need to. I showered before sleeping." I said still looking at clothes he gave me. Shrugging he went to bathroom without saying anything more.

Not waiting any more i decided to change. His pants obviously didn't fit me so I just stayed in my sweat pants – good thing they were warm, and put white shirt with short sleeves on boxer shirt I wore. His combat boots surprisingly were only few sizes too big, and I still could walk around in them pretty comfortably.

Just when I was finished blonde came back. Still shirtless. Drying his hair. He looked at my outfit and nodded.

"I thought pants wont fit you. You're fatter than me, shorty." he mocked putting on shirt with longer sleeves and black jacket. It looked quite nice with his shinny black jeans. "Better put it on, it's cold outside" he said starting to pack his stuff.

Knowing that he's right I put damn jacket on. On him it only reached his knees, on me it almost reached ground.

"Okay let's go, we got to get to Alabasta before those two meet." I said. Kay, but I doubt it's going to happen. Luffy left days ago, Way to Alabasta is long There's no way it's going to happen if we're using normal ways." he said.

"You don't say, Sabo-boy." I said smiling. 'What's with me and those smiles?' I thought moving few strands of my black, curly hair of my face. "I'll need a head band to keep it in place." I said more to myself than him. Yet still he got to reply. And it wasn't nice.

"Just cut it. And don't call me 'Sabo-boy', got it shorty?"

Mean as hell. My hair was my pride. No one in my whole family got hair like this except for me and my grand mother in heaven. I hope she can see me now, and is proud that I'm not afraid of... "Are you a pirate?" I asked. "And what with that -boy thing? Why don't you like it?"

"I don't know." was his answer. "I fight with pirates, marines and everyone who makes me mad. But I'm not part of any crew nor, I have one." he continued. He obviously ignored my second question. What a jerk.

"So, what are you even doing here?"I just gave up on asking about '-boy' thing, but I was sure I'll get it off him other way and continued asking as we walked to counter in bar. Here conversation stopped Sabo got to pay for his room and ordered breakfast. Hearing him order whole mountain of food I took off my jacket. No need to wear it if he's going to eat.

He sure eat a lot. But despite how fast he did so, both he and table remained clean. I couldn't help but smile comparing him to his brothers. It's not that bad being stuck with him her. He got his own personal charm of some sort that made you like him no matter how mean he was, something like Luffy changing people and making them his friends. I wonder what will happen if he'll meet Crocodile in New World. I chuckled softly at thought.

"What's so funny, shorty?" my companion(?) asked leaning back on his chair.

Everyone in bar hall was looking at us whispering something. I could only get glimpses of what they were saying. "Monster... Demon... Magenta... Massacre." I wonder what it meant.

"Nothing, Sabo-boy." I answered. Shrugging he came back to eating. "Okama" I whispered deviously. He flinched but said nothing. I smiled. Kufufu, so funny. "Sabo-boy, What are you doing here?" I asked resuming talk from earlier."

"Writing a book." he answered giving me menacing glare.

"I see." I said with smile "Ivankov" I added barely holding laugh after seeing his hilarious face and flinching.

"Yeah. What's with that teasing? Stop it." he said giving me another glare.

"What's with you and Ivankov references?" I answered with question.

"That she male broke my long time dream of having moustache and beard." he answered.

"Huh?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, because of his hormones I can't grow facial hair." he explained finally finishing his meal.

I couldn't believe it. Not hormones but beard and moustache thing. Why he would like to destroy his perfect look with it? For me his bit pale and little girly face was good as it was. Not to mention his electric blue eyes that could change from nice and laughing to pure evil immediately.

"Okay, let's go." he said finishing discussion and left after paying not waiting for me.

"Wait, you idiot." I said catching up with him. Snow wasn't as great as I initially thought. It was much colder than I imagined it to be, and not as fluff as in books. To be honest I hated it. "Can't you slow down a bit?" I asked trying to not stay behind and constantly removing hair from my face. Unfortunately wind was blowing from behind us blowing by black curly locks on my face. Sighing he took something from his pocked an tied it around my head. It turned out to be black ribbon. I got no idea why he got it. "Thanks." I just said smiling. In reality I got nothing to say it was... so... not like him.

"We're there." he said stopping. I would said were nowhere. He stopped in middle of forest.

"By 'there' you mean here?" I asked. Nonsense, I know, but what he did even less sense than what he did. Once he flicked his fingers black circle appeared on ground and he just jumped there dragging me along.

Now I understood how Alice felt falling to wonderland trough rabbits hole. Darkness fumbling around, some laughs, and voice repeating 'Magenta massacre' over and over again. Whatever it was it got something to do with Sabo. My head was filled with that sad, mad, voice which only existed to not let that Magenta be forgotten by whoever it was talking to. This plus constant spinning made me lose sense of time and finally I lost my consciousness.

When I woke up we already were in Nanohana.

_**Chapter 1 out. Plot starts growing a bit. Hope you like it. Leave comments to let me know what you think.**_


End file.
